All We Need Is Love
by MaeghanJonquille
Summary: Grantaire just came back from a long trip to Paris to visit his family. Grantaire has always been infatuated with his dear friend Enjolras. Though Enjolras does not know and there is a deep dark secret he hides that no one knows.


Enjolras looked around the small Irish pub, studying every painting hanging on the walls. Carefully observing them, admiring them. This was the only small pub that was in reasonable walking distance from his apartment complex. New York did have many bars, but nothing to Enjolras's liking. He wasn't into the crowded bars, there was always so many people and they were so loud. Too loud to his liking. Enjolras was one of those people who enjoyed silence. Enjolras took his phone out from his pocket, the time read 8:30. He mumbled some curses while putting his phone back in his pocket. Grantaire was late, again. Friday nights were the only times Enjolras could sneak away from his law firm and clients. Enjolras took a sip of his cold beer. "Who you waiting for tonight Enjolras?" said Muchetta, the pub's bartender and good friend of Enjolras. Enjolras sighed "You know who, the dimwit." Muchetta chuckled glancing behind Enjolras.  
"Dimwit? Now don't be so harsh." said a voice behind Enjolras. The small bell on top of the bell jingled as the sweet voice echoed throughout the room. Enjolras smiled, he turned around to see his dear friend Grantaire taking his leather jacket off. Grantaire glanced over at him with a smirk while he hung his wet jacket and scarf.  
Grantaire was soaking wet, dark shoulder hair length soaking wet and frizzy. He shook his ivory green beanie and placed it on the coat hanger. Enjolras turned back around facing Muchetta who was dealing with a group of old men. "Why are you so harsh Enjolras." said Grantaire who pulled a stool up to next to him. "I'm just being honest." Enjolras smirked. Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras took a swig of his beer, then turned back to Grantaire. "You're late, again." he grumbled. Grantaire chuckled nervously "Yeah, you should know how bad traffic is around here. Especially in the rain." Enjolras shook his head "Excuses." he smiled at Grantaire who was once again rolling his eyes. He enjoyed pressing Grantaire's buttons. Muchetta came up to Grantaire handing him a cold beer.  
"Why thank you darling." he cheered "I've been looking forward to this drink all day." Muchetta laughed as she started to clean dirty cups. "Oh Enjolras! Eponine and Jehan will be joining us for drinks." Grantaire informed him. The two friend sat there watching the television, it was a hockey game. "Why do people care about hockey." Enjolras grumbled. "Well I don't know why other people watch it. But for me it's the men." Grantaire chuckled. Enjolras rolled his eyes and kept watching the game. Grantaire's phone started to ring. He sighed as he pulled out his phone he glanced at the caller I.D to see it was his most annoying client he has had. "Marcy I don't have the patience for you." Grantaire groaned tucking his phone back into his pocket. Enjolras looked over to his dear friend "and whose Marcy?" Grantaire took a sip of his beer rolling his eyes. "New client?" Grantaire shook his head. "from hell." Grantaire added. He sighed, Enjolras chuckled. "She's making my dream job completely miserable." Grantaire groaned as if he was in pain. "Awh, poor wittle R, got his first horrible client." Enjolras teased. "From hell. Don't forget that part." Grantaire laughed. Muchetta giggled as she overheard the conversation between the two. She poured Grantaire another beer "Both of you don't know what a true client from hell is until you serve Charles Benson and his buddies." she lightly whispered watching him and his group of drunk friends yell over the losing hockey team. Enjolras and Grantaire laughed. "You do have it pretty rough Muchetta." Grantaire laughed. She laughed as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. "Oh trust me honey, I know." She smiled at them, then walking back over to the group of drunks. Grantaire sighed and looked at Enjolras in pain. "Seriously 'jloras! I'm doing my dream job, I'm illustrating children's books. You know this has always been something I wanted to do." Enjolras nodded letting his friend bitch about the client "from hell" "This dumb bimbo come in wanting me to do her illustrations and she has no fucking clue what she wants! It was supposed to be an hour appointment going over what he idea for the characters would be but that ONE hours appointment lasted for four god damn miserable hours. 4 in the afternoon to 8o'clock at night! This wretched woman!" Enjolras laughs echo through the pub, making Grantaire flush quite a bit. "Go on continue." he says whipping tears from his face. He loved to see Grantaire distressed like this. It was a joyful sight for Enjolras plus when Grantaire has a few drinks in his system. "Plus! and you'll find this histerical! This whore kept on flirting with me today. Can people not tell I'm gay!" He groaned. Enjolras lightly chuckled, his grip on his glass tightening as the thought of the woman flirting with Grantaire entered his mind. "I mean, I thought the skinny jeans said it all." Grantaire laughed with Enjolras laughs joining. Grantaire leaned back in his chair shaking his head. "Even talking about this woman gives me stress. I need a cigarette." He took another sip of his drink and hopped off the barstool. "Would you care to join me." Grantaire smiled. Enjolras shook his head "I quit, so I'll be here not having a cancer stick." Enjolras smirked slightly. Grantaire gave a heavy sigh "When did you stop?" he asked. "Just right before you came back from Paris." Enjolras said. "Oh yeah! I forgot this is my first time seeing you since I came back from visiting my father." Grantaire shook his head, even though he hadn't seen Enjolras in about a month, the phone calls they had made it seem like he just saw him the day before. "Dimwit." Enjolras chuckled. Grantaire rolled his eyes "Killjoy. Your job is making you boring my dear friend." Grantaire smiled. He put his jacket on and walked out of the pub leaving Enjolras alone with the drunken men and Muchetta. Enjolras stared at his beer smiling, there was something about Grantaire that always had him smiling. About 10 minutes must of passed until the door flew open and singing echoed throughout the pub. Everyone's attention in the pub turned to the front door to see Grantaire and Jehan singing happily as ever. They both laughed as they took off their jackets, Eponine behind them. "Oh R! It's so great to have you back!" Jehan hugged him tightly. "It's nice to be home." R chuckled watching Enjolras who was approaching them. Jehan let go and smiled at Enjolras "My dear Enjolras!" He cheered pulling Enjolras into a hug. "Jehan, my dear friend. How have you been." he smiled. Eponine nodded to Enjolras giving him a warm smile, as he returned it. Eponine and Grantaire walked to the bar as Jehan and Enjolras caught up. Eponine was filling Grantaire's ears up with nonsense fangirling over a music festival her and some girl she met were going too. "I can't wait to see..." Eponine became silent realizing Grantaire wasn't paying attention. He gaze was on someone else. She followed his eyes to Enjolras. "Grantaire.."she whispered. Her heart breaking for him. About 10 minutes must of passed until the door flew open and singing echoed throughout the pub. Everyone's attention in the pub turned to the front door to see Grantaire and Jehan singing happily as ever. They both laughed as they took off their jackets, Eponine behind them. "Oh R! It's so great to have you back!" Jehan hugged him tightly. "It's nice to be home." R chuckled watching Enjolras who was approaching them. Jehan let go and smiled at Enjolras "My dear Enjolras!" He cheered pulling Enjolras into a hug. "Jehan, my dear friend. How have you been." he smiled. Eponine nodded to Enjolras giving him a warm smile, as he returned it. Eponine and Grantaire walked to the bar as Jehan and Enjolras caught up. Eponine was filling Grantaire's ears up with nonsense fangirling over a music festival her and some girl she met were going too. "I can't wait to see..." Eponine became silent realizing Grantaire wasn't paying attention. He gaze was on someone else. She followed his eyes to Enjolras. "Grantaire.." she whispered. Her heart breaking for him. "The time in paris didn't help did it." She mumbled too him. Grantaire slowly shook his head. "Why don't you just go and tell him!" she stomped her foot. Grantaire laughed, "My dear 'Ponie. You are so young and naïve I must say. That man right there will never be gay nor gay for me." Grantaire choked. The words slowly crushing him and tearing his heart to pieces. Eponine frowned, her best friend was heart broken and it crushed her. She always wanted the best for him and she knew Enjolras was the best for him. Grantaire gave a low sigh and shook his head. "At least I have him in my life." he smiled, he walked away from Eponine and walked towards the other two. He swung his arm over Enjolras's and Jehan's shoulders. "Men shall we drink the night away?" he cheered. Enjolras smiled at both of them and nodded. "Muchetta! My dear, three beers and one of the most colorful drinks you have for my dear Jehan." Grantaire cheered. 


End file.
